


Clever Observations

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #542: Snape and Nearly Headless Nick.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clever Observations

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #542: Snape and Nearly Headless Nick.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Clever Observations

~

Sir Nicholas wasn’t inquisitive, merely suspicious. After all, when one had almost lost one’s head, it was natural to be wary, but even in life, Sir Nicholas had prided himself on keeping abreast of things. So when Severus Snape, former headmaster, began sneaking about Gryffindor Tower, Sir Nicholas naturally watched carefully. 

When he mentioned it to the Baron, however, he was met with scepticism. “He’s simply patrolling.” 

Sir Nicholas huffed. This wasn’t mere patrolling! He soon noted that Snape frequented the section of tower inhabited by its Head of House, Harry Potter. 

Early one morning, Sir Nicholas decided to intervene.

~

Snape seemed relaxed as he slipped into his quarters early that morning. He was actually _humming_. 

As Snape prepared for bed, Sir Nicholas hovered overhead, trying to decide how to approach him.

“You may as well show yourself,” said Snape. “I know you’re here.” 

Surprised, Sir Nicholas materialised. “How did you know?” 

“The temperature drops about ten degrees whenever any of you ghosts are about.” Snape crossed his arms. “You’re spying on me. Why?” 

Sir Nicholas blustered. “I’m not spying! I was merely observing--”

Snape sneered. “Never try to fool a spy. Now tell me, before I call the Baron.” 

~

“You have been sneaking about Gryffindor Tower.” Sir Nicholas was pleased to note that Snape looked momentarily embarrassed. “This is not typical behaviour, thus I was...concerned.” 

Snape cleared his throat. “Your...concern is noted, but I’m not _sneaking_ , I’m being discreet.” 

“And why is discretion necessary?”

“That’s not your concern.” Snape scowled. “Now, if the interrogation is over, goodnight to you, Sir Nicholas.” 

Sir Nicholas was hardly satisfied, but, as a staff member, Snape could forcibly banish him, so with a stiff nod, he drifted out through a wall, vowing to keep a close watch on all Snape’s activities.

~

Sir Nicholas was frustrated. Snape hadn’t been near Gryffindor Tower in weeks, but he still carried that air of contentment. It was highly suspicious. Determined, Sir Nicholas followed him everywhere, even taking to loitering outside his quarters at night.

Which was how he finally had his curiosity satisfied. At three one morning, Snape’s door opened, revealing...Harry Potter?

Sir Nicholas blinked. 

Potter, smiling, leaned in, kissing Snape deeply. “Goodnight. Thanks.” 

“Indeed,” murmured Snape, as gentle as Sir Nicholas had ever seen him. “I should thank you.”

As Potter slipped on his Cloak, Sir Nicholas smiled. Now it all made sense.

~

“Have you heard?” The Fat Friar, practically vibrating with excitement, appeared.

“What?” Sir Nicholas looked up from the chess game he was playing with Helena. The Bloody Baron, hovering in a corner watching, drifted closer.

“Snape and Potter announced their engagement! They’re getting married here at Hogwarts this summer.”

The Baron scowled. “What?!” He disappeared.

“A Hogwarts summer wedding?” Helena clapped. “How romantic!” 

“I know!” The Far Friar hummed. “It seems the Baron was surprised, though.” 

“Well, I certainly am,” Helena said. “Who could have predicted this?”

Sir Nicholas smirked, making his next chess move. “Only a very clever observer.”

~


End file.
